SAGA
by witchbitch
Summary: one-shot.drabbles.sasuke is a constant reminder of the past naruto wished to forget.


**#01 - RUN**

He kept running – running and running. It's funny how he doesn't actually know what he was chasing for. Was it really for sasuke? True, he did want Sasuke back. But in the end, he realized he was chasing after an illusion – or some sort of illusion. He was chasing after a past. And of course, he failed. It was a chase no man would ever succeed in doing. It was Sasuke. 'Was' is the key.

**#02 – BACK**

He had tried to touch it in his dreams ever since Sasuke went away. It was strangely cold. And now that he could actually touch it for real, he was surprised to know that it was even colder.

**#03 – BLOND**

Sasuke didn't really understand why or how. He just knew that it was already an instinct for him to turn his head in anticipation every time he saw a glimpse of blond hair in the crowd.

**#04– EMPTY**

Without Sasuke around, he felt so empty. The world revolves like it should be, but merely for a bizarre rotundity. No sparkle. No flicker. No colour. No life. No sasuke. Dull. Dull. Dull.

**#05 – KISS**

It's comical how every time he remembers Sasuke's face, he always thinks about a kiss. No, not the kind of kiss in the lips or in the forehead or in the cheeks like lovers around the world would share. It was a kiss he always longed for. _A kiss with the calm, cool face of the river_.

**#06 – HOME**

Nothing has ever been certain in the life of the famous Uchiha Sasuke. His past, his present and his future are a tangled of fate and serendipity. The only thing he knew is just that when everything is over he would come back to his home – to where a certain blonde is. Or so he thought before knowing and hating and wanting to destroy the place the blonde would die to protect.

**#07 – PAST**

Even if sasuke come back, the painful past still lingers. The bottle has been opened, the wine has been spoilt. And Sasuke is a constant reminder of the past Naruto wished to forget.

**#08 – FACE**

Naruto ran, searched, practiced, beaten, sacrificed, drown himself in exhaustion and anticipation, in an abyss of despair with a candle of hope to see a face he had imprinted in his mind, heart and very soul – everything unknowingly preparing him for another blow in his chest. This time, Sasuke hit the bull's eye.

**#09 – CHARM**

They say the third time is a charm. But for Naruto, the third time he would meet Sasuke, it would be 'Hello' and 'Goodbye.'

**#10 – KONOHA**

Konoha for sasuke is a nightmare, filled with bad memories of a slaughtered family and extremely annoying fan girls. But he would wake up just fine after hearing one loud voice calling 'TEME!!'

**#11 – HANDS**

Hands – Sasuke looked at his hands under the moonlight. These hands, that were somehow so bright under the moon light, had punched, knocked, hit, helped, saved, waved, touched, and even promised to one certain person, ended up taking a sword to do their final and most painful tasks.

**#12 – CLIMAX**

Naruto always wonders why everything happens to him. Why he didn't know his parents? Why he was abandoned? Why was kyuubi inside him? Why he made friends with Sasuke? Why sasuke left for Orochimaru? And here, standing in front of his most important best friend as sworn enemies, he still wonders why he had to choose between a bond he desperately trying to save and a village he had avowed to protect.

**#13 – WISH (part 1)**

Itachi trade his love with hatred, pride with mortification, and life full of glory with the path leading to the most shameful and painful death. The things he do, he does it for Konoha and his precious little brother. Nobody knows any better than Itachi about the meaning of Konoha will of fire and being a shinobi.

**#14 – WISH (part 2)**

Sasuke wished to be with his brother forever. Then, he wished he could kill him mercilessly with his own hands. Now, he wishes to utterly and completely destroy the place Itachi sacrificed to protect.

**#15 – WISH (part 3)**

Naruto never actually wanted anything for himself. The one thing he could proclaim to be wanting for himself is being a Hokage. But then again, he wants it so he could protect the place and the people he loved so much. But once in a while, after his life has been swirling out of control, he would pretend that Kyuubi had never rampaged Konoha, that the Uchiha clan had never been slaughtered, that he was never lonely, that Sasuke would knock on his door asking for a spar in the middle of the day just because he got too bored with the constant rambling his mother throw or because he needed to de-stressed his body from losing so much from Itachi. In that blissful moment, Naruto would close his eyes, and wish and wish and wish...

**#16 – MEND**

Once the bond has been broken, even the strongest feeling in this world could never mend it. The damage has been done, the past is always irreversible. Mourn, regret, love, hatred, passion, anger, disappointment, sadness, misery, all melted in to one. And 'here you will dwell, bound by your grieve under the shading of trees.'

It's a poem by Langston Hughes called 'Suicide's note'

Taken from Lord of The Rings – The Two Towers.


End file.
